fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Bleeding Beast
Hunting Blindly "I feel like we screwed up big time...." Amon said, hiding on top of a rooftop while a mob of angry citizens with pitchforks and torches were running amock in the streets. "Perhaps assassinating in bright daylight was a bad idea...." Beast said to Amon, Amon simply sighed, hearing the mob's footsteps getting further away. "I had to, otherwise, I would've been late to Lamia, and you know what she can do" Amon said, as chains fell from his sleeves "I just hope that angry mob stops after realizing I'm gone" With that said, Amon swung his chain onto another, higher building, jumping off the rooftop and swinging off to another before teleporting away. Among the crowd, there was a unique man that stood out from the others. His skin was as white as a glistening doll, hair as black as the raven's wings, and eyes as teal as the greenest rainforest. Adorned with an unusual bone-like helmet, along with a completely white outfit, he had completely dismissed the assassination that had just occurred. Well, not entirely. His focus lied on the assassin himself. A strong mage, perhaps a worthy contender for his own guild? The questions ran through his head, and Ash sighed in slight boredom. Moving along from the scene, he walked to the nearest inn, ironically underneath the rooftop that the assassin was currently hiding on. Landing on said rooftop, Amon quickly got inside, quietly walking in, attempting to sneak by "I cannot believe we let these humans frighten us, why didn't we fight back?" Amon whispered to Beast, asking him. Beast sighed "Maybe because if we do that, we'll get into more trouble, like Magic Council trouble" Beast replied to Amon, sounding both bored and irritated. "Ah, right, don't want that to happe-..." Amon then stopped as he heard footsteps come towards him, he stopped and took a fighting stance, preparing himself for whoever was there "Please no a woman, please no a woman, please not a woman" Amon thought o himself, praying he wouldn't have to fight a woman due to his dislike in doing so. "Oh...here you are, assassin." A callous voice called out in front of the masked man. It was evident that he was rather idiotic, but with stupidity comes power...power that's uncontrolled. It could be a threat, or it could be something else. It all depended on the circumstance, which the man resolved not to let out of hand. "I am Ash Sangria. I would propose you join our guild, the Tartaros. Your skills are formidable." Ash was direct, but...alluring in his voice. It held a tone of authority, something which few could directly avoid. Amon tilted his head to the side before standing normally, dusting his jacket and adjusting it, coughing and then giving an answer "Yeah, no" With a blunt and serious tone, Amon replied to Ash "Not like I think you're weak or anything, 'cause really, I'm certain you're a world class threat and all, but we simply work alone, prefer to be....not controlled by a higher power, atleast then we can kill the client if he doesn't pay or is a douche" Amon said, walking by Ash "So yeah, sorry 'bout that, human". "Ironic you say the word, 'human'." Ash replied, not particularly caring that he refused the offer. After all, nobody ever agreed with such a straight up proposal. And thus, he began the next step of his plan. Without any known hesitation, Ash took a single step; appearing behind Amon almost instantly with tremendous levels of speed. His arm was raised out of his right pocket, his hands clenching to become a , before he sliced down towards the right shoulder of Amon, attempting to bisect it entirely. However, Amon immediately teleported behind Ash, summoning a katana in his right hand and chains from his sleeves in his left hand "Do not tempt me, human" Amon said, before swinging his katana towards Ash's neck, attempting to behead him. Without any strain, Ash activated the Blood Dragon's Clotting spell, hardening the blood underneath his skin to repel the katana by simply using his wrist. With his other hand, he clenched on the chain and pulled it towards himself, before clutching the katana that he was blocking, pulling its blade apart into two pieces, before using the bladed edge to stab Amon in the gut. "I am no human." "If you so declare" Amon teleported once more, appearing a fair distance behind Ash, taking out the bladed edge out of his gut, luckily he teleported before it got too deep, and managed to quickly bandage it with the bandages on his right hand. "If you're not a human, than tell me, what are you?" Amon asked Ash, as he took a fighting stance once more. "I've forgotten." Ash blatantly responded, as he saw Amon. He realized that he also had somewhere to go back to. He could see it in his stance, his shivers, his small movements. He wanted to leave this battle. And thus, he made a proposition: "Amon-san. I would implore of you and any of your compatriots to stay out of the way of Tartaros if I heal you after this battle. Would this be reasonable?" The sudden change of tone was staggering. But Ash had to do all that was possibly to keep the safety of his guild intact. Amon raised his brow, but remained in his stance "I don't know any Dark Guilds, I don't know any Tartaros, I have no interest in them, my friend too, she wouldn't even care, but...If I were to assigned to assassinate you...and your guild, I will do as the assassin does, and assassinate" Amon replied to Ash "However, if you were to stay true of your words...I will decline that job. Would that be reasonable to you?" Category:Highestbounty123 Category:Ash9876 Category:Roleplay